


Our Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE: The story was rewritten and really starts in chapter 3!!Alternate Universe where there's two types of soulmates. Platonic and Romantic. Platonic soulmates shared their scars and romantic soulmates could see ink on the other's skins. Lance was considered impossible by most people. Having more than three soulmates was unheard of. This thought didn't stop the new marks and new colors from seeping into his skin.---Inspiration: "Love and Other Questions" by Squirenonny





	1. ---

**Author's Note:**

> Ack I've never used this site for posting fanfiction. Hopefully I dont screw it up.

There are only two times people need to get medical attention due to their soulmates. extreme injury, or death. right now, keith didnt know which was to blame. all he knew was pain seared through his face and all he could see was white. he had no time to block the scream he released that echoed through the halls as he crumpled to his knees. that was all he remembered. and now he sat in the nurse's office breathing heavily and sweating bullets. next thing he knew, he was out cold.

\---

Lance had 4 soulmates. all pain pals. or should be pain pals. he would be used to pain by now if any of them reciprecated. nothing could have prepared him for the sudden ache he felt in his forehead. it felt like he had slammed directly into the floor, and at this point he wasnt sure if he did. he let out a sharp hiss and clutched his forehead. no one around seemed to hear him except for his two friends, Hunk and Pidge. Hunk's eyes were wide as he stared at his face and Pidge looked almost skeptical. 

"Um.. Lance? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah Pidge its fine," he whispered.  
"Dude your forehead is bright red. Did you slam it on something?" Hunk whispered as if Lance was made of porcelain and about to shatter at any moment.  
Lance quickly covered his face with his hands. Usually he didnt mind if people saw his marks. He used to adore them when he was younger. But this time it was much more embarassing, because the only ones he could feel were his own. It as if someone had slapped him with the force of one thousand sandals. He sighed in his defeat and walked past them and into the locker room, "I'll be fine don't worry about me." His footsteps echoed in the indoor pool as he slipped away, leaving both of his friends in confusion.

\---

for a moment, keith forgot where he was. his eyes slowly fluttered open to see a pair of bright blue ones staring back at him. it took a moment for him to process what was going on, but the second the pain returned he regained his memory and let out a groan. "Are you okay?" It took him another second to realize where the voice was coming from. It was the blue eyes above him, or at least the one who had them. All he could do was stare. The boy above him had tan skin and short brown hair with little curls framing his face. He was beautiful. Orange and pink shapes decorated his cheek bones, along with small lines of yellow and green. The large purple gash on his nose seemed so out of place. The rest of his scars were ones of adventures lives, ones that only showed how much they've lived. The large mark across his face was harsh and dark. It had to have hurt. Keith hadn't noticed he stopped breathing. He almost reached a hand up to the boy's face but he quickly pulled his hand back as his own wound screeched to be noticed.

The boy stumbled back but still stared at Keith with the eyes of a deer caught in headlights. "Are you okay?" Keith snorted. The boy's face softened. "What's your name? What happened? How badly does it hurt?"  
"Keith." That was all he could respond with. Too many questions, far too fast. His mind was already going a mile a minute.  
He held out his hand, "I'm Lance. Sorry if that was a lot, I'm not sure how long you've been asleep, I just got here."  
Keith gave him a firm hand shake and noticed even more marks across his hands. Mostly yellow and green, a few of Lance's own he assumed along with that. His hands were soft and warm, he held on for perhaps one moment too long before ripping it back and looking in the other direction. He could Lance's eyes burning into him. Curiousity? Judgement? He didnt know.

Keith couldnt resist his gaze and looked back up at him. He almost looked worried. His eyes fixed on the huge red splotch across his forehead. "Soulmate?"  
Lance let out a light chuckle. "I wish." He smiled as he laughed. A smile way more beautiful than it should be. It was like the sun shining on his face.  
Keith couldnt resist the obvious question. "How many soulmates do you have anyway? Or is it just paint?" Lance froze for a moment and the color drained from his skin as he went pale. "Sorry if I crossed a line or something.." Keith quickly added on as he saw Lance tense.

Silence hung heavily in the room. Now Keith could see that it had white walls, gray floors, gray trim, and small accents of orange. Keith was sitting on a small orange fainting couch. Lance was across from him in one of the many white chairs that lined the room. An abandoned dark gray desk sat at the front of the room with a computer, tablet, some pens, and small sticky notes rested on top. Cabinets lined the walls behind the desk, contents unknown.

Lance let out a slow breath and looked towards the ground. "Four," he said only slightly above a whisper. "All pain pals. I usually cover my marks, I just got here from the pool."

There were two types of soulmates. Platonic and romantic. Where Keith grew up, they all called them "pain pals" and "pen pals." The explanation behind it was simple. With platonic soulmates, you could see any injuries on their skin appear on your own. Always in their own color. If the soulbond was mutual, you could also feel their pain. Romantic pen pals were even more simple. Anything you wrote on your skin with ink, would appear on your soulmate's skin in it's respective color. No response typically means your soulmate never got your message, which means they also didnt reciprocate. Everyone was born with their soulbonds. No matter how much you loved someone, if there messages never appeared on your skin, they never will. 

Having more than 3 soulmates was beyond rare. All of them being platonic, even more so. 

Keith slowly reached out his hand towards Lance's face. His fingers ghosted over the scar on his nose. "Is this yours then?"  
Lance only stared at him as if he had grown another head. He could only stare as he watched the information slowly reaching Lance.

\---

Lance knew his amount of soulmates was unimaginable to some people. Even to him sometimes. The thought of having five made him stop dead. He opened his mouth to say something, but before any words could escape his lips, Keith howled in pain.  
"Oh mierda.." His mind went blank as he watched Keith grip for his arm and bite down on his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. A string of curses was all Lance could mutter. "Joder.. Maldito infierno..¿Estás bien?" Lance mentally slapped himself in the face. He tended to start speaking spanish in stressful situations without noticing. All it took was the confused and pained look on Keith's face for him to realize.  
"Sorry, sorry," he whispered as he pulled up Keith's sleeve where he was clawing into his jacket. A large purple ring engulfed part of his bicep. It was fresh. Lance could tell from how it continued to seep through his skin like ink. 

"Okay, lets get you some pain killers. Sound good?" He didn't even finish his sentence before he started to rummage through the cabinets.  
"No." Keith hissed. "No I need to feel it. I need to know Shiro is there." His eyes were glossy and it was easy to see that he was trying not to cry.  
"Shiro... As in Takashi Shirogane??? No.. no that's impossible.. I thought he died?"  
Keith chuckled and couldnt stop the tears that slipped from his eyes. "Thats what I thought." He smiled through his obvious pain, laughing and crying in a way that would look mortifying to anyone who didn't know what was going on.  
Lance couldnt help himself as the corners of his lips curved up. His eyes were soft and gentle, concerned. "How can I help you then? Whatever's happening it's bad." His voice was slightly above a whisper.  
"I always thought these marks were a curse." Keith's voice was at the same level as Lance's from just a moment before. "There's nothing you can do to help me. I have everything I'll ever need." 

The bell rang and broke the bubble they were in, separated from the rest of the world. Lance didn't say a word as he smiled at Keith and began walking. "I'll come back, okay?" Keith nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. Lance didn't know if he was making the promise to himself, or the un-explainable boy with the purple mark across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is just a little note from the author (errr hi) and I'll delete it later if I don't give up on this.

 

Uhm basically I started this in like the middle of the night after a day of reading fanfiction so its a fucking mess and I have no clue where the story is going. 

 

Hang in there while I try to find out what the fuck is going on. :^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin, shall we?

If you were to go back one or two years, and ask Lance Charles McClain what he thought about soulmates and soulmarks, he would tell you only the most wonderful things. He once loved the many marks across his tan skin. The way the four colors he possessed blossomed was art to him, and to his family. What was once seen as a blessing by Lance, only felt like a curse.

From the moment Lance was born, he had two soulmates determined. Pink and orange lined his cheeks in the shape of sickles. There were two marks, one under each eye, and the colors seemed to fight to show through. They were perfectly aligned, both his soulmates shared the same exact marks.

When he was old enough to understand what they were, he was beyond excited. Two platonic soulmates! How rare! From the very beginning, Lance’s family knew his soulmarks were far from normal. It started with the odd shapes, and continued as Lance grew. The marks never faded, but as he got older, there was never another trace of life from Pink and Orange.

Soon, there was Yellow and Green. These two behaved normally, at least at first. Lance would notice small marks and bruises appear overtime, normal kid stuff. But one day it occurred to him that he never felt their pain, and he asked his mother why.

He had just started school, and all the other kids said they felt their soulmates. That was the first time Lance realized there was something wrong with his soulbonds. His mother explained to him how they worked.

There are two categories of soulmates, platonic and romantic. Platonic soulmates were usually called “pain pals”, because of the injuries they share. If you have a pain pal, you can see all the cuts and bruises they have, appear on your skin. If the bond was mutual, you would feel their pain too.

Pen pals were different. If the bond wasn’t reciprocated, you wouldn’t see anything. For romantic soulbonds, any ink or writing that’s on your soulmate’s skin would also appear on yours.   
He was seven then, and that was the first day he began to understood his curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I thrive off of positive attention so please let me know how you feel in the comments <33

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad. More to come?
> 
> Tell me if you're interested in seeing more!!


End file.
